Descendants of Rain
by Secretskeepusclose
Summary: Aliyah is a new doctor Haesung Hospital. She isnt like the rest of the doctors there and unlike them she come from a dark past. Her gets messed up when she meets Seo Dae Young and Yoo Shi Jin. she end up in Urk where all her past is revealed. Whats her connection to Ryan Argus?


Haesung Hospital was a buzz with the news of a new doctor coming from America. She was told to be the best of the best and everyone was curious what she looked like. SO many rumors where going around about her. One rumor that everyone thought was odd was that she was only 25 and knew 12 different languages. They all heard the sound of heals and looked up to see women slowly walking towards them.

The women stood about 5'6 with pale skin and light blue eyes. She had brown hair that cascading down her back in elegant ways but it was tied up and out of the way. She had full light red lips and added to her beauty. She had long eyelashes and all thw features on her face just made her that much more beautiful. She had 34C bust and had curves in all the right places. It was clear she didn't belong her but she was a exotic beauty here.

"Hello I am Aliyah." She said in perfect Korean and everyone was taken back.

"Hello I am Doctor Kang Mo Yeon." A women said and stepped forward. At a instant both women became good friends.

Aliyah wasn't there for a week when Kang Mo Yoen had gotten sick and she was taken up some of her shifts. She was called to the ER and when she walked in she raised her eyebrow. There was a guy with stuffed animals on his neck and she cleared her throat trying not to laugh. She saw the writing on his arm and shook her head. She had seen it before in the past and she went by what was written. What annoyed her the most was this guy trying to leave! She huffed and when he got up she grabbed his arm. She twisted it behind making him fall on his knees.

"Listen here as your doctor I wont let you leave. SO either be a good boy or I will restrain you to bed!" She snapped out and everyone was looking at her.

"Your crazy!" The guys said and she laughed. She pulled him back up and put him on the bed. "Fine you win! Can I at least use the bathroom? "He asked and she looked at him.

"I don't know..." She said and he offered to give her his phone. She huffed and shooed him away so she could tend to another patient.

As she was working his phone kept ringing and she huffed. What the hell! The annoyance was clearing showing on her face and she forced a smile. She continue to work on her patient and then she pulled out the phone. Her eyes widen when she saw Big Boss and knew he was probably a gangsta.

"Hello?" She asked after she answered it and silence. It took all she had to not want to throw the phone so instead she just hung it up.

Shi Jin blinked when the girl answered sounding less then pleased and he then saw the brown hair. He advanced on her and when she turned around to went to glare at him with her blue eyes. He was taken back and she sure wasn't Korean. Judging by her looks maybe American? He could be sure that the coldness he saw in her eyes is one he sees when a soldier goes to war and this was mildly confusing. How can a doctor have such a look? He shook his head and cleared his thoughts.

"I believe you have my friends phone." He said and she turned around attending to her patient. Was she really ignoring him?

"Sir it looks like you might have broken your ribs. I will be sending you up for some X-rays." She said and stood up. She walked right by the guys completely ignoring. "Nurse Min Ji please send patient on bed 12 for some X-rays." She said and handed her the chart.

"Hey doctor I am talking to you." Shi Jin said and she turned to face him.

"I heard you and I don't have time to play with children. I have your friends phone? I think not. I only have the phone of a patient." She snapped and began to walk past them. When he reached out and grabbed her hand is when she sighed. Everyone around was used to her martial arts and special training by now. She easily grabbed his hand and twisted it off of her. Before anyone could say a word he was down on his knees with his arm behind his back. "Never touch me again ok?" She said and let him go shoving him forward. "I am heading for coffee!" She spat out and stormed out of the ER towards the cafeteria.

Shi Jin blinked and looked up at his partner from the floor. Did this really just happen? The doctor was no ordinary doctor and she was very interesting. He cursed and got up. They still had yet to get the phone and he stopped when he heard whispering. The motor cycle patient escaped and something about them being scared of Aliyah's reaction? He wondered who that was and he figured the only way he could get the phone back was to find the little punk.

45 minutes Aliyah was steaming and very pissed off that her patient escaped! What the hell? She was beyond angry and huffing to herself. She stood up straight and all of a sudden she saw him. He was with two guys and her eyes widen. They had beaten him up? He was already hurt and they went this far? She rushed over and called for 2 nurses. They took the patient and she glared at the two guys.

"Seriously! You beat up a poor defenseless guy!" She scolded and pulled out the phone. "Was it all because of a stupid phone?" She asked and just like she threw it on the ground. The phone shattered and she looked at them. "Stay here I am calling the cops!" She snapped out and made her way towards the video room.

"WAIT!" Both of them yelled and she turned around. She looked at them and both of them stopped.

"You made this issue so you deal with it." One said and made his way to the waiting room.

"I am a soldier and he was just a thief. I didn't do that to him!" He said and she laughed.

"Am I supposed to believe that? He was hurt worse then before!" She snapped and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You have a surveillance room right? I will prove it to you." He said and she rolled her eyes. Might as well she needs proof anyway and she motioned for him to follow her.

Aliyah got to the room and ordered the person to bring up the tapes from where he said he was at. She watched the tape and knew instantly he did the same thing her brothers do. She gulped and looked over at him. He was dangerous and if she wasn't careful her dark secrets would be revealed. She motioned for him to follow her and then SLAM! Her hands slammed on the wall trapping him between her body and the wall.

"I believe you. I am sorry. " She said and backed away after that. She wanted to say more but kept her mouth shut. She noticed a red stain on his shirt and reached over poking it. He flinched and yelped. She giggled slightly and grabbed his hand. He was just like them never admitting when they where hurt. She began to pull him towards a room.

When she got to a room she shoved him on the bed and began searching the cabinets. She could feel his eyes on her but that didn't matter at the moment and she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a needle and began to stitch it again.

"You need to be careful. I don't want this to reopen." She said and when she was done she looked up at him. "Make sure you sterilize it and keep it clean...also no more fighting!" She scolding and took off her gloves.

"Can I come here to get it done?" He asked and she was taken back.

"Sure I can assign you a doctor." She said back and what he told her next had her at a loss for words.

"No I want you to do it."

"I am busy..."

"Well then I guess it will just be infected then."

"UGH! Fine 2pm on Wednesdays."

"Ok doctor see you then." He said and stood up. She stood up to and dropped her a small pouch as she was leaving. He bent down and picked it up. He opened it and inside was a picture of her with smaller ones with it. She must of gotten them done for some reason and he chased after her. Just like that she was gone and he sighed. He pocketed her picture and returned to his friend.

Shi Jin was smiling when he noticed it was Wednesday and he was getting ready to leave. He was watching everyone goofing off and he shook his head. His team was something else and he was now asking them for advice on which outfit looked better. Everyone was taken back and he saw the picture fall out of his pocket. Woo Geun picked it up and whistled.

"WOAH! Who is this?" He asked and Shi Jin snapped the picture away.

"A doctor..." He said and everyone crowded around him to see.

"Maybe I need to come down with a fever." Woo Geun said and he noticed the blue eyes. So she wasn't Korean interesting.

"I might need to break something now."Cheol Ho commented and Shi Jin sighed. He knew this would happen if they saw the picture.

"This why your going to the hospital." Gwang Nam said and he nodded in understanding.

"Enough!" Dae Young said and walked over towards the group. "Your going back to see the doctor take me with you." He said and Shi Jin nodded.

When they arrived he noticed Dae Young had paid for the little kid and he didn't understand why he did such a thing. They didn't make much money and yet he did this. He smiled though and left the two to talk. He was on his way to met his doctor when he saw her and she was on top of a patient trying to stop the bleeding. He watched her work and he knew this girl had caught his attention. Beside her pushing the gurney was another doctor. HE grabbed the back and helped push it. He watched as she went off to a place he couldn't reach and he sighed. He sat there and waited. A hour turned to 2 then 6.

Aliyah had worked on this girl for 6 hours and she was finally able to leave. She walked out and looked at the time. She got wide eyed and rushed to the nurses station. He had filled out his patient information and she was scanning it looking for his name. She finally found it and raised her eyebrow. So big boss was his code name and she nodded her head. She went to change and called him.

"Hello?" Shi Jin said and Aliyah smiled.

"My name is Aliyah your doctor." She said and she heard him sigh.

"Aliyah that's a pretty name."

"Pft yeah ok. Its common in the USA."

"Maybe there but not here. SO your from the USA?"

"Yeah I am."

"Why are you all way out here then?"

"Like you Big Boss I have many secrets." She said and hung up the phone. She stood up and sighed. At that very moment she got a call and she furrowed her brow. She was supposed to be done with this life yet it keeps snatching her back. "Hello Red Rose..." She said and news of UN members being capture hit her ears. "So?" She asked and then she found out it was her ex sister-in-law. "Send it! I am coming!" She said and hung up.

Everyone was gathered in the briefing room and the American soldiers looked pale as ghosts. Shi Jin looked over at them and was about to ask a question when the sound of 5 sets of heels where heard. All of his team looked towards the door and in walked 5 females. All you could see was their eyes and their hair. They where covered head to toe and the girl who must be leader stepped up.

"I am Deadly cross the leader of Nightengale. I was order to come here. We will be taking on this mission do not get in our way." A girl said and Shi Jin stood up.

The leader was dressed in black pants and a black tank top. She had on black sneakers and had countless weapons showing on her. She had on black leather fingerless gloves and all in all she looked kick ass. She had a mask covering her face so all that could be seen was her blue eyes. Nothing else was visible and it was clear she was hiding her appearance.

"Excuse me?" Shin Jin asked and just like that a knife went flying past his face. It landed in the wall behind him.

"Don't get in our way Korean boy." She snapped and motioned for her team to follow her. Members of the Alpha team stepped in front of them.

"What can girls like yourself do?" One asked and a girl who had blonde hair laughed. She cocked her head to the side and in seconds a gun was pointed at his private parts. A knife was pressed against his throat.

"I can take away the thing that makes you manly. Should I?" She asked and her voice was void of any emotions.

"VIPER!" Deadly Cross snapped and the person who was Viper stepped back glaring.

"Get out of our way." A girl with red hair said and she was getting annoyed. The guy didn't move and she glared hatefully. She quickly grabbed him by the throat and kneed him in the balls. "Don't fuck with us little boy!" She snapped out and she shoved him back into the desk.

"ROSE!" Deadly cross snapped and Rose did a back flip landing beside cross.

"As you can see we are deadly so why block our path?" A girl with black hair asked and the guy didn't budge. "PFT!" She said and backed away. Her foot swiftly collided with his side knocking him into the desk near by.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE! BIRDIE!" She called and the girl birdie smiled sweetly before backing away.

"Look what happened to your little buddies? You still wanna stand in our way?" A girl with brown and blonde hair said. The guy didn't budge and she sighed. She hated dirtying her hands when she didn't need to. Within seconds she was behind him and his wrist was snapped painfully.

"OH COME ON! GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK! LILAC!" Deadly cross screamed and Lilac smiled over at her. She jumped over the guy and appeared at her side. "Lunar please escort them out!" She said and girl who hadn't moved from her side stepped forward.

"Rose, Viper and Birdie! Retreat now! Later you will be punished!" Lunar said and the girls flinched. The three girls left and Deadly cross turned to the group.

"We are more then capable of rescuing them. Since you have both teams here I will retreat. If you fail and one of them ends up hurt I will kill you." She snapped and turned around to leave.

Each member of the team had a girl on their minds. Shi Jin had both Aliyah and Deadly Cross on his mind. Choi Woo Guen had that girl called birdie on his mind, Gong Cheol Ho had Viper on his mind, Im Gwang Nam had Rose on his mind, Seo Dae Young had Lunar and Myeong Ju on his mind. Each guy was curious about the girls and later that night the girls took of their mask. They weren't aware that the Alpha team was near by.

"Ugh Cross why did we have to leave it up to those boys!" Rose complained and she took off her mask.

Rose stood at 5'5 with feiry red hair cut in layers that went down to her shoulders and she had side bangs covering her left eye. She had slightly pale skin and light green eyes. She had long eyelashes that made her eyes pop and she has a beautiful heart shaped face with a button nose. She had 38D bust and long legs. She eas extremely curvy and was extremely gorgeous.

"Crosses orders are law you know that." Viper snapped and removed her mask also.

"Yeah yeah! Still it makes me feel useless." Birdie complained and tossed her mask into her bag.

Birdie stood at 5'1 and was the shortest of the group and had jet black hair that stopped just below her ear. The tips of her hair was blood red and looked unique against her slightly tan skin. Sheohas light green forest eyes and they where doe shaped. She had a round heart shaped face and it gave her a exotic look. She had a 34C bust and curves much like all the girls in here.

"Useless or not you know our leaders word is law. Stop complaining and lets get the hell out of here." Lunar said and stretched. She had long since discarded her mask.

Lunar was 5'7 and the tallest in the group and she had long brown hair that stopped just above her butt. She had blonde streaks in hair and had bangs that stopped just above her eyebrows. She had her nose pierced and she just put it back in. She had tan skin and light green eyes with swirls of blue in them. She had a 34B bust and curves much like the others. She was very gorgeous and people called her the deadly beauty at times.

The only who had yet to take off her mask was Cross and the Alpha team where shocked by the beauty of this girls. They where extremely beautiful and very deadly. The boy where waiting for Cross to take off her mask and one of the American soldiers appeared behind him.

"No one has ever seen Cross's face but her team and her family. So none of us know what she really looks like." He said and began to make his past them.

A few days later Shi Jin returned to get his wound looked out and Aliyah spotted him. She waved and jogged over to him. She noticed he had a bruise on his face and she frowned. She reached up to touch it and he didn't flinch. She knew she shouldn't get attached and yet she did. She sighed and backed away. She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled slightly.

"Every time I see you your always getting hurt." She teased and he rolled his eyes.

"I know how about grabbing coffee with me?" He asked and she tapped her finger against her chin. She smiled and nodded. She motioned for him to follow her and smiled.

After she got him taken care she stood up and looked around the room. She stretched and knew she could really got for some coffee. She snapped her fingers and leaned down so her face was inches from his before winking at him.

"I look forward to playing with you Captain." She said and stood up. She went to change and came back out.

Aliyah was dressed in black flare jeans and she had on a white tank top. She had a brown sweater like cardigan on and a brown scarf around her neck. She had on brown stiletto heals and had a brown purse. She had on a black flower necklace and a black flower bracelet. All in all she looked pretty cute.

"Lets go!" Aliyah said and turned around walking out of the room.

Shin Jin watched as she walked out of the room and he was surprised to see how amazing she looked. It seemed like she could pull off anything and the way she walked she had elegance. What she said stuck with him and he wondered what secrets she had? Sure he had his own secrets but to hear her say it had him wondering what she was keeping and he wanted to know. He jogged over to keep up with her and motioned for her to follow him to his car. He got there and noticed his team was there and they had their eyes trained on the doctor behind him. He wanted to shield her and protect her but he knew that wasn't a very good idea. He just walked over and glared at his team. The moment he did they stopped looking at her. He helped her into the his car and off they went.


End file.
